Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5r - 1}{r - 5} \div 6$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{5r - 1}{r - 5} \times \dfrac{1}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(5r - 1) \times 1} {(r - 5) \times 6}$ $p = \dfrac{5r - 1}{6r - 30}$